Transferred Again
by foreverpheely
Summary: This picks up a few months after the show's finale, Brave New World. Topanga and Cory have to move again because of a transfer. Where will they go and who will they see?


**I do not own Boy Meets World or any of the characters associated with it.**

**This is my second fanfic ever, and my first Boy Meets World, so if something is wrong, just tell me. Enjoy!!**

"Topanga Matthews, please come in my office. I need to talk to you," Topanga's new boss, Lisa said. Her other boss got fired for dealing drugs and got arrested, so the assistant manager is taking her place. Topanga and Lisa have never talked before, just because they never work the same hours.

Over the past few weeks, however, her and Lisa have become friends and have started hanging out at places other than work. This pleased Cory, who was worried about Topanga. Their semi-recent move to New York has left Topanga lonely. She could always hang out with Shawn, Eric and of course, Cory, and even saw Rachel and Jack who joined the Peace Corps from time to time; but she still had no real female friend. She only saw Rachel once every few months.

So instead, Topanga spent most of her time decorating the new apartment. It had one bedroom, an office, a spacious living room, dining room, kitchen and beautiful balcony with a garden that Cory and Topanga both cared for.

One night, when they were out weeding the garden, Cory wondered aloud why they always treated the garden with such tender loving care.

"Well, maybe it is helping us get ready for when we have kids. Won't that be great, Cory?" she was always dropping hints like that. Topanga wanted to be a mom so badly, and Cory knew it. They just both knew it wasn't exactly the best time, with them so far away from the family and the recent move.

Topanga smiled at the picture of her husband Cory and started walking to the office.

On the way to the office, she looked out the window at the streets below her. The sun was high in the sky and the streets were busy beneath her. The Yankees were getting ready for a busy season and even though she didn't live in the Bronx, still made frequent trips out to see them practice.

She reached her destination and knocked on the heavy oak door.

"Come in," came Lisa's cheery voice.

Topanga did as she was told and sat down across from Lisa, who was seated behind the desk.

"As I'm sure you know, your previous boss was fired and because of that a lot of people have had to be promoted and demoted to keep up with the business. And I am really sorry, but you will have to be transferred out of state. I am so sorry but because of country laws, you are the only one who can make this move." Lisa said, obviously looking sorry.

She looked at Topanga and Topanga's mouth dropped open. She thought of how hard of a decision it was to move here in the first place for law school. The move wasn't easy to do, and neither will this one. She was getting adjusted to life in New York and now she had to leave. Topanga didn't want to be a part of a business that transfers her all the time.

"Of course you can quit, but that is the only way to get out of this move. I am really sorry about this Topanga. You can tell me your decision tomorrow, you know think it over and talk about it with your husband, and take the rest of the day off to think about it. Call me if you need to." Lisa said.

Topanga nodded and left.

She reached her cubicle, picked up her purse and put it on her desk. She looked around for her cell phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times. "Hi, this is Cory and I am unable to take your call right now, so please leave your name and number. Bye! I love Topanga!"

Topanga smiled and the phone beeped. "Hi Cory, I really need to talk to you about something important. Please please please call me back. Please! I love you a lot and see you at home later. Bye!"

She put on her coat and left the office. She walked onto Houston street and walked home. She got to her building and the doorman opened up the door and she got in the elevator. She reached her apartment and twisted her key into the lock and disarmed the alarm. Then Topanga boiled some water for tea and took off her coat. She started going through the mail and saw a letter addressed to her from Morgan, Cory's little sister.

She read it. Morgan was so sweet. She is going to Pennbrook, too, except she is still living at home. They applied to late for dorms. It was just a regular letter, and Morgan pushed the fact that she missed Topanga and Cory.

She heard the door open and Cory walked in and looked up.

"Topanga! What are you doing here?" he asked and kissed his wife.

"Cory, we need to talk. My boss is telling me my choices are to transfer out of state or to quit. I don't really want to do either." she told him.

He looked so upset and went over to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry sweetie. If you need to relocate then we will do it. I don't know how Eric and Shawn will handle this but that is their problem." Cory said.

"But Cory, it really isn't fair to you to keep moving." Topanga said.

"Topanga, I love you and I will do anything for you to keep you happy. So, where are we moving?" he said.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Of course, babe!"

Topanga smiled. She picked up the phone and called her boss.

"Hi, Lisa, it's Topanga. Me and Cory have decided to make the move. So, where are we being transferred to?"

Cory looked up at Topanga and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my goodness, no way! Wow! Thank you! I have to talk to Cory, I'll talk to you tomorrow." she said and hung up.

"So, what's this big news?" he asked.

"Well, we are moving to Pennsylvania. More specifically, Philadelphia. More specifically the suburbs of Philly. More specifically, the office is right near where you grew up! Cory! We can move back home and get a house near your parents!" she said excitedly.

Cory jumped up and screamed. He picked up Topanga and dropped her on the couch and started kissing her. Just then, Shawn and Eric walked in.

"Whoa there guys, couldn't make it to the bedroom, could you?" Shawn said sarcastically.

They looked up.

"We're moving back to Philly! Right near where we lived!" Cory said.

"Cool. What street are we living on?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Cory.

"Well, I'm not just staying here."

"Oh, what about you, Shawn?" Topanga asked.

"Well, of course I am moving back, too. You guys are the only reason I came here in the first place." Shawn said.

"The it's settled," Cory said. "We're all moving back to Philly!"


End file.
